


Sickbed

by misbegotten



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is a damned good nurse, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickbed

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet for those who suffer from summer colds. Achoo.

Phil is as efficient in taking care of sick Avengers as he is in everything else. "Open," he commands, waving the thermometer in Clint's face.

Clint sneezes on him, instead.

Okay, so maybe Phil wouldn't take care of all sick Avengers. Clint wonders idly what the Hulk's snot would look like.

"Sorry," Clint mumbles and starts to rub his sleeve across his nose, but Phil intercepts him with a tissue.

"Pajamas are not Kleenexes," Phil chides him gently. He sets the thermometer aside and presses his lips gently to Clint's forehead. "Still have a fever," he decides. "Back to bed."

"How about I take off the pajamas and you get under the covers with me?" Clint suggests hopefully.

Phil smiles slightly. "Okay. Let me just get cleaned up."

Fifteen minutes later, Phil creeps into the bedroom and finds, as expected, a snoring Clint. He pulls up the covers around Clint and settles into the nearby chair with a book. "Sweet dreams," he murmurs.


End file.
